Amado SobgFic
by gisllaine farias
Summary: Uma pequena Song T/L, da cantora Vanessa da Mata '


**Amado - SongFic (T/L)**

Songfic:

¨

**Amado (T/L)**

Autora: **Gislaine**  
**Status:** Concluída  
**Censura:** Livre - G  
**Capítulos:** Único  
**Shippers:** Tiago Potter / Lily Evans  
**Modelo da Fic:** Songfic  
**Música:** Amado – Vanessa da Mata  
**Período da Song:** Durante os estudos dos Marotos

**Resumo / Resenha / Prólogo / Trailer:**  
_  
Lily Evans havia acabado de brigar com seu suposto Ódio e estava deitada em sua cama, pensando no que acabara de fazer. Como uma pessoa pode ser tão irritante?  
Tiago Potter, ao ouvir alguns gritos e defeitos da menina que ele mais idolatrava, sentou-se na beira do lago, encostando-se em uma árvore, pensando no porquê daquela menina tão bonita ser tão teimosa assim. Como ela podia não acreditar nele, depois de tantos anos?_

**Capítulo Único**

Era realmente verdade que ela não gostava muito da companhia daquele garoto. Mas ao mesmo tempo, ela gostava de todos os elogios e brincadeiras que aquele menino sempre dizia para ela. Como era mesmo a sua frase predileta, que ele sempre dizia à ela? "Você é a ruivinha mais linda que eu já vi!". Ela amava ouvir que ela era linda, sua alto-estima era alta. Porém, ela sabia, com imensa infelicidade, que aquele garoto falava tudo por brincadeira, porque ela jamais seria alguém realmente importante para ele.

Ele, por outro lado, estava indignado. Como era mesmo a frase que ela amava dizer para ele? "Você é apenas um piadista infame, Potter", em outras palavras, um idiota que não sabia fazer piada, ou ser responsável. Mas mesmo que ela dissesse tudo isso, não conseguia ao menos cogitar a possibilidade de tentar partir para outra menina, como Sirius sempre dizia para fazê-lo. E mesmo que ele tentasse não sorrir ao vê-la, não correr atrás dela, ou elogia-la, fazendo-a corar, não conseguia. Simplesmente as palavras saíam de sua boca e quando ia ver, o estrago já tinha feito. As criticas que ela gritava para ele era como leves sussurros; Como se nem ao menos resvalassem nele. Suas mãos automaticamente iam bagunçar ainda mais seu cabelo, o que a fazia ficar com mais raiva, mesmo sem saber se era voluntário ou não. Era apenas um tique nervoso que o assolava quando aquela ruivinha tão bonita e responsável estava por perto.

**Como pode ser gostar de alguém  
E esse tal alguém não ser seu  
Fico desejando nós gastando o mar  
Por do sol postal, mais ninguém.**

Ele jamais imaginaria que gostaria tanto assim de uma menina. Era verdade que não tinha namorado poucas, mas nem tantas como Sirius. Porém, para a ruiva, ele tinha passado o rodo em metade da população feminina da escola. Como ela era exagerada! E com todas as meninas que ficou, jamais tinha sentido algo tão diferente como o que sentia pela Lily, ou Evans, como ela adorava gritar para ele. Mais um motivo para mexer com ela: ela adorava gritar, então se isso a fizesse feliz, ele continuaria com a rotina. Quantas vezes ele imaginava que Lily só podia não ser sua, e que o destino conspirava contra ele, porém seus amigos mostravam as evidências que ela gostava dele. Corar ao vê-lo (mesmo sem saber se de raiva ou vergonha), sempre estar olhando por onde ele ia, rindo imperceptivelmente quando ele falava algo realmente engraçado, ou até mesmo sentindo falta dele quando ele estava em companhia de Remo na Lua Cheia. Sempre desejava estar com ela nos lugares mais românticos da escola, vendo a Lula Gigante nadar graciosamente, ou vendo como a Luz do Por do Sol brilhar nas águas do lago, ou a luz da Lua quando ela era Minguante ou Crescente, brilhando perolada na superfície molhada. Apenas eles, apenas como amigos, ou namorados. Ele sabia, que jamais na vida dele gostaria de uma menina do mesmo jeito que gostava de Lily Evans.

**Peço tanto a Deus para esquecer  
Mas só de pedir me lembro  
Minha linda flor, meu jasmim será...  
Meus melhores beijos serão seus.**

Era demais para sua cabeça, pensar ou ver as evidências que Marlene McKinnon jogava para ela, que ela estava gostando daquele idiota. Ela não queria gostar dele pelo simples fato de que ele era um grude no seu pé. Porém, ela sabia que nenhum menino, não se realmente gostasse, ficaria correndo atrás dela como Tiago Potter corria. Ele era único, ele era prestativo, e sabia todas as qualidades e defeitos que ela tinha. Mas ela sabia, ou queria acreditar, que ele apenas queria sair com ela, sentindo-se o gosto de que ninguém o rejeitava, e que ele a queria apenas para mais uma menina em sua lista de Garotas Que Eu Já Sai. Deitada em sua cama, sentiu um assomo de ciúmes ao pensar em quantas meninas já tinham passado por ele. E foi nesse assomo que ela percebeu que estava realmente gostando daquele Tirano. Ela queria esquecer, ela queria jamais tê-lo conhecido. Mas foi ele quem mandou Snape ficar quieto e pedir desculpas quando o mesmo a ofendeu. Tão carinhoso... E sabia, que mesmo naqueles beijos roubados que ele lhe assediava, nunca encontraria tanta ternura em outros lábios. O mesmo se passava com ele. Ele queria que ELA fosse o Lírio mais bonito de seu jardim, aquele que brilhava de longe. E no seu intimo, sabia que um dia ela ia ser tal bela flor.

**Sinto que voce é ligado a mim  
Sempre que estou indo volto atrás  
Estou entregue a ponto de estar sempre só  
Esperando um Sim ou Nunca Mais**

Era impossível esquecer aquela doce menina dos cabelos flamejante. Era impossível esquecer dos seus olhos lindos, verdes vivos, perfeitos.  
Era impossível esquecer o menino de cabelos pretos arrepiados, dos olhos castanho-esverdeados que a olhavam sempre com respeito e carinho. Daquele sorriso travesso, de dentes tão brancos e perfeitos, daquelas covinhas tão bonitas que se formavam ao simplesmente olha-la. Sempre se questionava se sua implicância com o jeito daquele garoto ser era ciúmes ou raiva mesmo. Sua amiga sempre chegava a mesma conclusão, um pouco antes dela, mas que era a mesma idéia: Você o ama, mas sempre quer mudar e voltar atrás, com medo da realidade.  
Sempre que ele olhava-a, querendo e não querendo esquecê-la, voltava atrás com a decisão: Ele sempre ia amá-la, com ou sem ela. Ele apenas esperava que ela lhe dissesse SIM, e então, seria o menino mais feliz do mundo.

**É tanta graça la fora passar o tempo sem voce  
Mas pode sim ser sim amado e tudo acontecer**

Se ela soubesse, se ela tivesse um pingo de noção do quanto a vida tinha graça, do quanto era bom ser tão amada do jeito que ela era por ele, ela diria SIM para ele num piscar de olhos. Mas não era assim, e por isso, ele ia espera-la o quanto desse. Ele faria tudo por ela.  
Ela tinha a vaga impressão de que não ia demorar muito tempo e iria se render à ele, mesmo que para seus medos se confirmarem, mesmo que ele a rejeitasse depois de um tempo, talvez valesse o risco. Ele já não era mais tão criança como antigamente. Ele talvez pudesse ser amado de verdade por ela, mesmo que não percebesse, ou talvez percebesse. E agora ela tinha certeza: Amava Tiago Potter.

**Sinto absoluto dom de existir  
Não há solidão nem pena  
Nessa doação milagres do amor  
Sinto uma extensão divinal**

Ela estava ciente de que a amiga a observava. E estava ciente de que a traidora contaria para ele que ela estava suspirando por ele, ali, sentada na poltrona, olhando-o brincar com seus amigos de xadrez de bruxo. A amiga sorria levemente. Ela se sentia mais viva após ter descoberto sua paixão, e não se sentia sozinha sem ele, ou pena de si mesma, pois andava reparando em como ele reagia ao vê-la. Estava começando a acreditar que tudo o que ele dizia era verdade.  
Ele sentia os olhos da menina em cima de si, enquanto dava cheque-mate no amigo, Sirius, que bufava contrariado por ter perdido para o amigo. Ele estava ciente que Marlene havia lhe dito uma coisa que estava custando a acreditar: Que Lily Evans estava começando a notar seus atos, e que talvez ele não fosse mais o menino mimado e arrogante que ela achava que ele era. Não parecia verdade, porém ele começou a analisar os fatos. De como ela o olhava, de como ela suspirava à toa, de como ela sorria ao vê-lo rindo. Parecia que alguém tinha injetado um pouco de amor nela, com ele perto, para fazê-la gostar dele. Parecia uma coisa divina, que só Merlin fez, porque atendeu aos seus pedidos.  
**  
É tanta graça la fora passar o tempo sem voce  
Mas pode sim ser sim amado  
E tudo acontecer**

Então, tomando coragem, ela esperou que ele a convidasse para o próximo passeio. Quando o dia chegou, seu coração queria fugir, e ao vê-lo sorrir maroto em sua direção, sentiu que era chegada a hora. Concordou em ir com ele, deixando-o aturdido.  
Ela aceitou. – era tudo o que a cabeça dele assimilava. Ela vai comigo no passeio. Ele jamais pensava que ela iria ceder a ele, jamais imaginaria que seria tão simples ela dizer um SIM para ele. Ele apenas olhou-a, e percebeu que estava fazendo papel de bobo na frente da menina, com a cara mais tapada do mundo. Sua reação foi, - sem mais nem menos - abraçar aquela menina que tanto amava, que tanto entrava em seus sonhos – e rodopia-la nos braços, rindo e cantando ao mesmo tempo. A garota também não se cabia em felicidade e todos que presenciaram isso, não conseguiram não sorrir. Era evidente que ali era um amor puro e sincero.

**Quero dançar com você  
Dançar com voce  
Quero dançar com voce  
Dançar com voce  
**  
No baile de fim de ano, dançando juntos, fazendo exatamente um ano e meio de namoro, eles selam um compromisso muito mais sério. Foi dançando uma musica lenta e romântica, que Tiago Potter pediu Lily Evans em casamento, confirmando todo o seu amor, com apenas as palavras: Lily, você aceita viver ao meu lado para sempre? Aceita se casar comigo?  
E essa foi uma das primeiras vezes que Tiago a viu chorar de emoção, de amor e de alegria ao mesmo tempo, abraçando-o forte e dizendo: Em meus sonhos, Tiago, você já me pertence para sempre. É o que eu mais quero, viver com você para a eternidade de meus dias...

**FIM**


End file.
